Save The Date (Reylo Run Away Bride AU)
by Hellyjellybean
Summary: Rey is a small town girl with a problem. She can't seem to manage to go down the aisle, no matter how hard she tries. She ran out on Matt, the IT tech, and Kylo Ren the dark and brooding band singer, now she is trying once more for matrimonial bliss with Randy the PE teacher. Enter Ben Solo, a brooding journalist with a severe chip on his shoulder. Who will Rey end up with?
1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo was a man with a deadline and not a fucking clue what he was going to write about. Poe the barman glanced at him with amusement as he wiped down the glasses and enjoyed Ben's frustration.

'Poe, stop smirking and give me an idea.'

'What about the decline of modern journalism?' Poe offered.

'Fuck you,' Ben growled back.

A woman walked into the bar, took one look at Ben and walked straight back out.

The surly journalist rolled his eyes and sipped his whisky.

'What was that about?' Poe asked.

'Women hate me,' Ben said plainly.

'What?'

'Women hate me. It's the articles,' he shrugged.

Poe's eyes opened with realisation.

'Ohhhh, of course the series on why marriage was an outdated concept or why true love was nothing but a construct of archaic romance literature?'

'That's the ones.'

'Wow. You really are an arsehole.'

'A paying arsehole,' Ben retorted, shaking his empty glass. Poe filled him up once more.

Someone sat down in the seat next to Ben with a loud thud. He cleared his throat.

'I've got a story for you,' said a low voice.

Ben turned to see a man staring intensely at him. The guy was dressed all in black, with shoulder length raven hair and a scar starting above his right eye and dragging down over his cheek.

'Not interested,' Ben said.

The newcomer smirked.

'You will be.'

The guy ordered a whisky and started talking.

'There is a small town called Alfriston just outside of London, where a girl called Rey Johnson lives. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Men literally fall at her feet…'

He gulped down his drink and slammed the glass back down on the bar.

'And she chews them up and spits them out leaving nothing but a mangled mess of bones and blood.'

Ben blinked. This guy was clearly nuts. But he needed a story and it sounded like he might have something interesting.

'Okay, I'll bite tell me about the girl.'

'And I'm done!' Rey announced as she finished tightening the chair.

'Have a seat,' she said to Rose as she stood up.

Rose sat down and Rey spun her around.

'You're a goddess!' Rose announced.

'I just have to replace a few washers; it wasn't even an issue with the main bolt heads.'

'You are making me so hot right now…' Rose moaned.

'Rey laughed and stopped turning the chair. Rose got up and looked around for her next client.

'Okay, Mrs Fillion let's get that hair permed!'

Mrs Fillion stood up and hobbled over to the chair. Rey helped her get seated.

'Do you have a hot date with Mr Fillion later?' Rey asked.

The aging lady laughed and swatted at Rey. Rose began to set out her curlers.

'What about you Rey? You got a hot date?' Rose winked.

'Sure she does.'

Rey turned to the source of the voice in the salon doorway to see her fiancé Randy standing there. She walked up to him and kissed him gently. Rose wolf whistled behind them.

'Behave!' Rey called back over her shoulder as Randy wrapped his arms around her.

'You ready for lunch?' he asked.

'Sure am,' she smiled up at him.

They walked hand in hand out of Rose's salon down to the cafe.

'The wedding is just a few weeks away now, you nervous?' Randy asked.

'Nope,' Rey replied with a beaming smile.

Randy brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

'This time it's for real, Rey. This time you won't want to run away.'

Rey smiled back at him but the moment she looked away; her smile faded.

The following day, Hux spread the newspaper across the breakfast table in the house he shared with his wife Rose Tico-Hux.

'Has she seen it yet?' he asked Rose as they both stared down at the article:

_THE RUNAWAY BRIDE_

_Read the story of Rey Johnson, sweetheart of the small town of Alfriston by day, man eating seductress by night. She has devoured 2 grooms so far and she has victim number three all lined up..._

'No,' I'm going to head to the hardware store now,' Rose replied.

Hux nodded.

'I'll come with you.'

Rose kissed her husband gratefully.

'Thank you.'

They walked to Ben Kenobi's supply store hand in hand. Rey was in her usual place behind the register. She had worked in her adopted father's store since she was old enough to walk. Now that she was capable of running things by herself Ben was rarely around. He could usually be found frequenting the local watering hole or lying face down in a field blind drunk.

Rey smiled as Rose and Hux entered the store.

'Hey! What can I get you guys?'

Rose slid the newspaper across the counter.

'Have you seen this?' she asked timidly.

Rey looked down at the paper then back up at Rose.

'I have seen it, and it's disgusting. It's disgusting how you've played this bachelorette joke on me even though I specifically said no bachelorette jokes!' Rey laughed.

Rose looked at Rey worriedly.

'Rey, you said no jokes and I'm a good maid of honour who always does what the bride says.'

The colour drained from Rey's face.

'So this isn't a joke?'

Rose shook her head.

'Oh, God.'

Rey started to paced the floor.

'I have to get out of here.'

She grabbed the paper and left the store. She ran to the house she shared with her father Ben and her gran Maz. She took the stairs two at a time looking for their aging PC. She turned it on and blew the dust off the keyboard. She found the email address she was looking for in the paper and began to type…

Two days later, Jyn Erso straightened out her suit jacket and sat down in her plush leather chair opposite Ben Solo.

'Thank you for coming in today, Ben,' she said with an air of professionalism.

Ben chewed his cheek.

'What the fuck is this about, Jyn?'

'We have received a letter of complaint from one Rey Johnson.'

Ben sighed.

'So what? It won't be the first piece of hate mail I receive and it won't be the last.'

Jyn glared at Ben then turned her attention to the letter in her hand:

_Dear Editor,_

_Greetings from the sticks! I can't tell you how thrilled I am that you big city folk decided that me, a little girl from Alfriston, was worthy of so many inches in your prestigious newspaper! To see my personal problems splashed across page six for entertainment purposes really warms my cold, loveless heart. If I was to make one criticism and it's really just me nit picking, perhaps you might consider telling your journalists to check their facts before they go to print? I've enclosed a list of seven fabrications that feature in this breathtaking example of journalistic skill._

_Regards,_

_Rey Johnson_

Ben laughed.

'I like her, she's got spunk.'

Jyn cleared her throat.

'I've shown this to the lawyers. They say it's actionable.'

Ben stopped laughing.

'What are you saying?'

'Ben, it's the number one rule of journalism. Check your sources and check your facts.'

Ben felt a tingle up his spine.

'You can't do this, Jyn. You can't take my job away from me.'

'Ben, I have to.'

He stood up and started pacing the floor.

'Is this some sort of latent anger relating back to the divorce? Is this some sort of delayed revenge?' he shouted.

Jyn looked outraged.

'Ben, we parted ways two years ago but yes, I waited until this very moment to get my own back on you,' she rolled her eyes.

Just then Cassian entered the room.

'Have you told him?' Cassian asked.

Jyn nodded at her husband who was also the paper's staff photographer.

Ben looked at the two of them.

'Oh great, so you've already informed Cass of my fucking humiliation. That's just fan-fucking-tastic.'

Cass kissed Jyn's forehead then stood in front of Ben halting his attempt to wear down the carpet.

'Jyn thought you might need a friend, Ben. That's why she told me.'

Ben turned back to Jyn.

'Can't you just slap me on the wrist?'

Jyn looked at him sympathetically.

'I'm sorry, Ben. Not this time.'

Ben looked at them back then headed for the door, he strode out and slammed it behind him. Jyn and Cass looked at each other.

'I'll talk to him,' Cass said, opening the door and chasing after Ben.

At the same time as Ben's world was falling apart, Rey joyously ran into Naboo Primary school sports hall just as Randy was supervising Year 3s PE session. The children scurried about rugby tackling each other like wild animals.

'Lucy! This is the last time I will tell you no biting!' Randy boomed.

'She fired him!' Rey shouted waving a newspaper in the air. She stopped right in front of Randy.

'What?' he asked.

'She fired his ass!' Rey shouted.

The class giggled but fell silent when Randy fixed them with a furious glare.

'Practise your tackles!' he shouted, leading Rey to the side of the room where they could talk privately.

'I wrote them a letter of complaint and they kicked him to the curb!'

'That's great, honey. I'm so proud of you,' Randy gushed.

Rey smiled.

'That'll teach him to mess with me.'

Randy leaned down and hugged her.

'I'm sure that's the last we'll hear of that asshole,' he murmured against her shoulder.

Rey sighed.

'Yeah, I'll be a happy woman if I never have to hear the name Ben Solo again.'

'Ben! Ben Wait!' Cass yelled as he followed Ben down the corridor.

'Fuck off back to your keeper, Cass,' Ben yelled back.

Cass caught up with Ben and matched his pace.

'That's not fair, Ben. I was your friend long before I was Jyn's husband and I still want to be your friend. Don't let a little thing like my marrying your ex-wife come between us.'

Ben stopped walking and ran a hand through his hair. Cass was right. He couldn't afford to lose anymore friends. The circle was pretty small as it was.

'I can't believe that bitch got me fired,' Ben growled.

'What if I had an idea how to get Jyn to rehire you and for you to get vindication for your story?'

'I'm listening.'

'You said it yourself, that she has the next poor schmuck all lined up, I propose you go out there and when she runs again, you get to prove your theory and get a front page story out of it.'

Ben looked thoughtful.

'I'll do it,' he said.

Cass slapped him on the back.

'That's the spirit.'

'I can't wait to see her face when I turn up in her hometown.'

'Play nice,' Cass warned him.

'Scouts honour,' Ben said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Rey was happily humming to herself as she stacked shelves when she saw a fancy black hire car pull up right outside.

Her mouth fell open when she saw Ben Solo get out of the car. She ducked down and checked the picture of him she had drawn devils' horns on and stuck to the front of the receipts book.

_Shit_. It was definitely him.

she peeked out the window once more. He was standing in the street trying to decide which way to go. He wore a black suit and black sunglasses. She focused on his hands as he buttoned up his jacket. When her eyes moved back to his face, she realised he was smirking right at her.

_Double shit. _

She ducked down again, but it was too late. Ben strode into the store.

'Rey Johnson,' he said in a deep voice.

'Nice to finally meet you.'

Rey took a deep breath and stood up.

'Wish I could say the feeling was mutual,' she snapped back.

'You got my fired, lady,' Ben growled.

'I know, it's one of my proudest achievements.'

Ben's nostrils flared. Rey held her ground and jutted out her chin.

Ben chewed the inside of his cheek.

'Even if I did get a few facts wrong, it doesn't change the bones of the story. You're still a man eater. You chew man up and you spit them out and you fucking love it,' he drawled.

He was leaning over the counter almost leering at her. Anger bubbled within Rey's stomach. She made an impulsive decision and her hand made contact with his cheek.

'Get out,' she spat.

He laughed as he left.

'I'm not going anywhere, love. You're going to run again and I'm going to be right here to see it.'

Ben had felt that slap right between his legs. She was very beautiful he had to admit, the photo Cass had provided him with didn't do her justice. The flecks of gold in her eyes couldn't be captured in a picture for instance. He frowned. Was it normal to be attracted to the very thing you hated the most? He shrugged. That was a question for his therapist. He had more important things to focus on.

Ben plucked the list of addresses that Cass had provided him with out of his pocket. He got back in the car and drove to the first one on the list. He knocked on the door of the small cottage and waited impatiently for the owner. Eventually, a youngish man cracked open the door and peered out at him.

'Matt?' Ben asked.

'Who's asking?' Said the bottle blonde man with large glasses.

'Ben Solo, I want to interview you about Rey Johnson.'

'Is this about the article?'

'Sure is.'

'I don't want any part of it,' Matt said and tried to shut the door.

Ben wedged his foot into the small gap.

'I can write this with or without you,' he warned.

Matt sighed and looked resigned.

'You'd better come in.'

Rey ran into the salon just as Rose was washing Amilyn Holdo's hair.

'He's here!' she exclaimed.

'Who?' Rose asked.

'Brad Pitt. The bloody journalist of course! He's here! In town!'

Rose's eyes widened.

'Are you sure?'

'My hand just connected with his face so yeah, I'm pretty sure.'

'Geez. Where is he now?'

'I don't know! He drove off in his fancy car.'

Amilyn cleared her throat.

'Well if I were him, I'd be here collecting evidence for my follow up story. That means I would need to talk to— '

'The grooms!' Rey and Rose said in unison.

Rey ran for the door.

'Where are you going?' Rose called.

'I have to go see Matt right now!' Rey called back as she exited the salon.

Rey banged on Matt's door. He answered it and looked at her in surprise.

'Rey! How are you?'

'Has he been here?' Rey demanded.

Matt looked sheepish.

'I assume you mean the journalist.'

'Yes.'

'Yes, you just missed him.'

'What did you tell him?' Rey demanded.

Matt looked offended.

'Nothing but the truth, Rey. That you and I were high school sweethearts, we were together for two years from the ages of 16 to 18 then we broke up because of irreconcilable differences, namely that I wanted to be married to you and you didn't want to be married to me.'

Rey calmed down.

'I'm sorry, I just… that guy has really got under my skin. I just need to know everything you told him.'

'That's pretty much it. I told him about how we had arranged a garden wedding because we had next to no money but you managed to sneak out of a hole in the fence when I wasn't looking. I told him how devastated I was but how it all worked out for the best, because now I have Kaydel and you have Randy.'

Rey nodded.

'Thanks, Matt,' she turned to leave.

'Oh, he did ask me one strange question. He wanted to know how you took your coffee,' Matt called after her.

Rey stopped and frowned.

'Strange question, I doubt you would even remember— '

'Splash of milk, half a sugar, same as me,' Matt said with a sad smile.

Rey felt a ball of guilt form in her gut.

'I'm sorry I hurt you, Matt,' Rey said quietly.

Matt shrugged.

'That was a long time ago, Rey. I'm over it.'

'Say hi to Kaydel for me.'

'I will.'

Matt closed the door and Rey got back into her car.

'I think I know where you're going next, asshole,' she mumbled to herself as she started the engine.

Ben arrived at Kylo's garage and followed the sounds of guitar playing.

'Kylo Ren,' Ben announced as he rounded the corner and stopped right in front of the music playing owner.

Kylo stood up and stared at Ben.

'Wondered how long it would take you to turn up here,' he said smirking at Ben.

'When you told me the story of Rey Johnson, you neglected to mention that you were victim number two,' Ben replied.

'A memory I would much rather forget,'' Kylo mumbled.

'So, what are you a garage owner or a band front man?'

'Both,' Rey said as she rounded the corner with her arms crossed over her chest. Ben noted how Kylo straightened up as his eyes settled on Rey.

'Kylo is the best mechanic in town and he is also the frontman of the very talented rock band The Knights of Ren,' Rey said. She smiled up at Kylo who looked down at her sadly then turned away.

Ben folded his arms over his chest.

'I need to hear the details of your relationship with one another,' he said.

'Why is that your business?' Rey hissed.

'Like I told your friend Matt, Miss Johnson, I can write this story with or without you and since you are such a stickler for details, you would think you would want to be more co-operative.'

Kylo chuckled as he sat back down and strummed on his guitar.

'We may as well answer his questions, Rey. He seems like the kinda guy who is going to get what he wants with or without our help.'

Ben smiled triumphantly at her. Rey's palm itched.

'So how long were you two together?' Ben asked Kylo.

About a year, Rey was 19 when we got together, going through her rebellious phase I think,' Kylo said still strumming his guitar.

Rey blushed and folded her arms across her chest.

'And the wedding?'

'The setting was the local watering hole. My band was playing on stage and Rey was set to join us. We were going to sing our vows to one another,' Kylo said, looking at Rey with a sad expression. She avoided his gaze.

'What happened?' Ben pressed.

'She squeezed out of the bathroom window and I drank a bottle of whisky and passed the fuck out.'

Rey looked guilty and Ben made notes in his pad.

'Just one more question, how did she take her coffee when you were together?'

Rey huffed out a breath.

'Black, just like me,' Kylo replied.

Rey bit her lip.

Ben marched on.

'I heard a rumour that the two of you got matching red rose tattoos, is that true?' Ben held his chin and looked pensive.

Rey's eyes widened.

'Yes,' Kylo said pulling down his black round necked t-shirt to show the Rose inked right over his heart.

'And yours, Miss Johnson?' Ben said.

Rey glared at him.

'I don't have to show you guys anything. I'm a soon to be married woman.'

'It would mean a lot to me, Rey,' Kylo said gently.

Rey let out a shaky breath and turned around. She pulled up her top and showed the bare skin on her back where she used to place the stick-on transfers. When she turned back to face Kylo he looked utterly betrayed.

Rey took a step towards him.

'I'm sorry, Kylo. It's just that I have this fear of needles…'

'I have to get back to work,' Kylo grumbled standing up and leaving the small workspace.

Ben smirked.

'Well that's all I need, I'll be going now,' he announced cheerfully.

Rey stopped him in his tracks.

'What are you doing? Are you trying to ruin my life?' she hissed.

'I'm just trying to get to the truth, isn't that what you wanted, Miss Johnson? For me to respect the facts of this situation?'

'This isn't a situation; this is my god damn life!'

Ben narrowed his eyes at her.

'Hurts doesn't it? When someone interferes with your personal business.'

'Why can't you just go back to London and leave me alone?'

'You get me fired. Ergo, I have nothing to go back to London for.'

So, the only way I'm getting rid of you is if you finish this story?'

Ben nodded.

Rey thought for a moment.

'You're writing this thing, independently aren't you?'

Ben didn't answer, so Rey continued.

'That means you're going to need something special to actually sell this thing. So, here's the deal. I'll work with you and give you a first-person interview to make sure you are getting the right information this time around, but I want you to pay me.'

'No way.'

'Then good luck getting Randy to talk to you, because unlike Matt and Kylo, I still have some sway in that department.'

Ben groaned.

'How much do you want?' he asked.

'£1,000.'

'Too much.'

'£800?'

'£500.'

'Done,' Rey said, smiling up at him.

They looked at each other for the briefest of moments, and the air between them felt heavy and tense. Rey cleared her throat awkwardly.

'Okay, follow me,' she said as she walked away.

'Where are we going?' he called after her.

'To meet Randy of course,' she called back.


	3. Chapter 3

'There's my girl!' Randy announced as Ben and Rey walked through the door of the cafe. He eyed Ben suspiciously. Rey walked up to him and made a big show of kissing him passionately. Ben rolled his eyes.

'What are you doing cavorting with the enemy?' Randy murmured against her lips.

'We're working together now,' Rey said, taking a seat next to him. Ben took the seat next to her.

'So Randy, what can you tell me about Miss Johnson?' Ben asked.

Randy grinned at Rey.

'She's my little ball of sunshine. I don't think I could love anything more.'

Rey beamed back at him.

'And do you ever get the feeling that you might love Rey more than she loves you?'

Rey glared at Ben.

'I thought we were on the same side now?' she gritted out.

'Just because we're on the same side doesn't mean I'm not going to do my job properly, Miss Johnson.'

Rey sighed.

'Fine but please call me Rey, I feel like I'm your teacher with all this "Miss Johnson" stuff.'

'Very well, Rey,' Ben said with a small nod.

He saw her expression soften as he uttered her name. She turned swiftly towards Randy.

'You can answer his question,' she told him.

'I do love Rey more,' Randy said.

Ben looked triumphant.

'Rey gasped.

'No you don't!' she protested.

Randy laughed and sipped his coffee.

'Yes I do, Rey, but honestly look at you and look at me, of course I love you more.'

'And you're happy about that?' she asked in a small voice.

Randy shrugged.

'It is what it is.'

'Let's just order,' Rey mumbled looking at the menu.

The waitress came over and smiled at them all.

'Eye whites only scrambled eggs and gluten free toast please,' Randy said.

Ben rolled his eyes again.

Rey ordered a club sandwich.

Ben ordered a coffee.

'Oh, and I'll have another coffee too please,' Randy interjected. 'With cream and one for Rey, the same way please.'

'So now it's with cream,' Ben mumbled scribbling in his notepad.

Rey turned to look at him and sighed.

'Problem?' she asked.

'No, I'm not the one with the problem.'

'You aren't really a team player are you, Ben? Perhaps Randy could work with you. He's a trained sports psychologist.'

Randy nodded enthusiastically.

'Rey and I have been working on some cognitive behavioural training haven't we darling?'

'What the fu—-I mean what does that mean?' Ben asked.

Randy explained.

'We've been working on focusing Rey's thoughts on positive outcomes rather than negative ones. For instance, we imagine the wedding as a championship game of football and saying "I do" is the goal that will win the game and that's why she isn't going to run this time because this time she can visualise her victory,' Randy said confidently smiling at the waitress as she delivered their food and drinks.

Rey noted that the waitress lingered in front of Ben for longer than was necessary. She tapped her fingers on the counter until the waitress backed off.

'That sounds really interesting,' Ben said sarcastically.

'It is really interesting,' Rey said smiling at Randy.

'It's not going to work,' Ben muttered under his breath.

'What was that?' Rey snapped.

'I said I need to get going,' Ben replied, getting out of his seat.

'Got more people to terrorise do you?'

'Yup.'

'I'll see you lovebirds later,' he joked.

Rey glared at the back of his head as he walked away.

'Enjoy your coffee, Rey,' he called back over his shoulder before leaving the cafe.

Rey ran out into the street.

'What did that comment mean?' she demanded.

Ben turned to face her.

'Your coffee order changes as often as your taste in men, Rey. It's like you take on a new personality everytime you enter a new relationship. You don't even know yourself. You're nothing but a lost little girl…'

'And you're the monster that little girls are afraid of!' Rey retorted.

Ben stepped closer to her.

'Are you really afraid of me, Rey? Or are you more afraid of what I represent to you?' he said in a low voice.

'Get out of my head,' she whispered.

'Stop letting me in,' he rumbled back.

They were inches from each other, close enough to feel each other's breath. She didn't know why she felt the urge to kiss him. But she did. It was there raw and burning under the surface.

Just as Rey was about to lean forward to close the mere inches of distance between them, Randy appeared.

'Rey, is everything okay?' He asked.

Rey quickly took a few steps back. Randy looked at them both and frowned.

'Yes everything's fine!' Rey squeaked in a voice that sounded anything but fine.

'I need you inside,' Randy said, still looking at them both suspiciously. Ben never took his eyes off Rey.

Rey nodded and Randy slid an arm over her shoulder, angling her back inside the building.

Ben finally allowed himself to let out the breath he had been holding in. He ran a hand through his hair.

'Shit,' he mumbled as he walked back to his hotel.

Later that day, Rey spun around on a chair in Roses salon while her friend swept up for the day.

'I hate him!' she wailed as she twirled.

'He's quite handsome though isn't he?'

Rey stopped spinning and stared at her friend furiously.

'Well he is!' Rose retorted.

There was a bang on the door and the girls both looked to see Ben waving at them through the glass.

'Shit, he's like beetlejuice if I say his name one too many times, he turns up,' Rey muttered.

'Should I let him in?' Rose asked.

'By all means let him in, he certainly won't go away if you don't,' Rey announced loudly.

Rose unlocked the door and Ben walked in with his hands in his suit pockets looking smug.

'Where the hell have you been all day?' Rey asked.

'Miss me bad, huh?' Ben said with a wink.

Rey flushed as her heart fluttered in her chest.

'What are you doing here?' she asked.

'I can hardly write a story about the infamous Rey Johnson without speaking to her very best friend Rose Tico-Hux now can I?'

'Apparently you've decided to talk to everyone in town. Sergeant Skywalker said you and him split a side of nachos earlier,' Rose said.

'Yes, he's an interesting man. He certainly had a lot of opinions about you,' Ben said giving Rey a look that forced her to suppress a shiver.

Rose sensed the impending brawl and stepped between the two of them.

'The only way I will agree to be interviewed is if you let me cut your hair.'

Ben snorted.

'No way.'

'Okay, let's compromise, how about just a wash?' Rose offered.

Rey's eyes gleamed. She picked up on the mischievous energy radiating from her best friend.

'Yes, let us give your hair a wash for you.'

She came towards Ben and pushed a hand through his short black waves. His eyes widened but he didn't pull away.

'Let's get the city grit out of those luscious locks,' she murmured.

His hair was super soft, she sort of felt deprived when she had to pull her hand away again.

'Okay,' Ben agreed. He hadn't taken his eyes off hers since she touched him. Her heart hitched in her chest.

Ben followed them to the basin and sat down in the chair. Rose ran the water over his hair.

'Rey started plucking bottles off the shelves.

'So Rose, what can you tell me about Rey?' Ben asked.

'Everything. She's my very best friend and the love of my life,' Rose said.

Rey beamed at her.

Rey poured the contents of one of the bottles into her hands and began massaging it into Ben's scalp. She watched with interest as his eyes fluttered shut at the contact.

'And why do you think she runs out on all these men?' Ben continued.

Rey pulled his hair.

'Ow!' he complained.

'Sorry!' Rey sang cheerfully.

Rose pressed her lips together.

'I think Rey is better equipped to answer your question,' she said.

'The reason I walked out on those men is because of the dreams,' Rey said mysteriously, making a face at Rose.

'The dreams?' Ben asked as Rey continued massaging his scalp. It felt nice to touch him. She tried to ignore the pleasant sensation forming in her stomach. She put the contents of a different bottle into her hands and ran it through his hair.

'Yes, with each of my past fiancés, I had a premonition that our marriages would be doomed to fail. I dreamt that the wedding cake was full of rats or that my dress would be eaten by moths.'

Rose stifled her laughter as Rey continued.

'One time I dreamt that I was walking down the aisle completely naked!'

'I would like to see that,' Ben muttered.

Rey blushed.

Rose chucked a towel over his head and started rubbing.

'Just drying you off,' she said in a loud voice.

'One time I dreamt that my dress was every colour of the rainbow!' Rey announced.

'That doesn't sound like a bad omen,' Ben said as Rose pulled the towel away.

Rey held a hand mirror out in front of Ben.

'I'm glad you think so because your hair is now as bright as Joseph's dream coat!'

The girls burst out laughing.

Ben looked in the mirror at his hair, each strand was a different shade. Green, blue, red, pink, purple, Rey had left no coloured stone unturned.

His nostrils flared and he fixed his eyes on Rey. Anyone else would have been terrified under the intensity of that glare. Not Rey. She felt exhilarated and a little turned on.

Ben stood up.

'Thank you, ladies,' he said with a little nod.

'It'll wash out, it's not permanent!' Rose called after him between giggles.

Ben left the shop and disappeared down the street.

Rose and Rey high fived.

'That'll teach him!' Rose said.

'He'll be back, he's like a bad smell that one,' Rey complained.

Rose returned to her sweeping.

'You seemed to like his hair,' she said quietly.

'What?' Rey snapped.

'I just noticed you let out a little sigh while you were ever so gently caressing his tresses that's all.'

'It was all part of the ruse,' Rey retorted.

Rose nodded.

'Sure it was,' she said with a smirk as she brushed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Rey leaned over the reception desk at the Hoth hotel, negotiating with the owner's son.

'Come on Beaumont, just let me have the key!' Rey whispered angrily.

'Rey I can't let you break into his room, I could get fired,' Beaumont hissed back.

'For God's sake, your dad owns the hotel he won't fire his only son and it's not breaking in if you give me the key now is it!' Rey argued back.

Beaumont frowned but reluctantly handed over Ben Solo's room key.

Rey smiled at him.

'That wasn't so hard was it?'

She started to bound up the hotel stairs.

'Don't take anything big!' Beaumont hissed after her.

Rey let herself into Ben's room and began to snoop around. She noted a collection of post-its stuck to his mirror. She growled with anger as she read Ben's musings:

"How does she get all those men to propose, she's not that pretty."

Rey made an indignant noise.

'Bite me, Paperboy!' she shouted at the post-it.

Another one said:

"Shows no remorse."

'Son of a bitch!' Rey yelled.

She ripped all the post-it's down, crumpled them up and threw them in the bin.

She was equally infuriated when she found profiles of each of her ex boyfriends and Randy. Criticisms on her engagement rings and dress choices, he didn't approve of any of them, and worse of all the line that rocked her to her core. On the bottom of Randy's profile read:

**Rey doesn't love this prick**.

Part of her was itching to slap him again for the impertinent comment, the other half of her was dying to know what his motivation behind writing it was...

Then her eyes were suddenly drawn to the door. She heard footsteps and a key going into the lock.

_Shit!_

Rey ran into the bathroom and shut the door carefully. She heard the room door open. He was humming something. Rey put her ear to the bathroom door. What was that tune? It was familiar…

Then she got it. Maneater by Hall and Oates.

'Dick,' she whispered under her breath.

'What the?'

she heard footsteps moving around the room. He must have seen the missing post-it's. Rey noticed the window about the bathtub. She pushed it open and climbed out onto the fire escape. She was just about to congratulate herself on successfully avoiding detection when something caught her hand. She looked down to see Ben leaning out of the window, holding her in place. His fingers were warm and strong around hers, a frisson of electricity passed through her. She told herself it was just the adrenaline of getting caught.

'Let go,' she ordered.

Ben ignored her.

'I take it the hotel owner's son is also one of your many admirers.'

'Beaumont is just a friend,' Rey insisted.

'Yeah I'm sure that's what Beaumont wants too.'

'Let me go.' Rey said, trying to tug her hand free.

'Why should I? You broke into my room. I could press charges you know. Do you have any respect for… Ow!'

Rey leaned down and bit him. It had the desired effect. He let you go and she moved away from him.

He rubbed at his hand and looked at her but it wasn't anger or fear she saw in his eyes… it was hunger… hunger for her… interesting..

Rey smiled sweetly.

'If you do call the Sargeant about this, could you be a doll and remind him that he's bringing the wine for the wedding reception? Save me a call.'

Rey blew Ben a kiss and sprinted down the fire escape.

Ben watched her leave. He looked at his hand. She had bit him so hard there were teeth marks on his skin. He was impressed. This girl was a fighter. She didn't seem to need a man to take care of her. Ben closed the window and walked back into the bedroom.

So why the hell did she keep looking so desperately for one? And in all the wrong places. Matt wasn't right for her, Kylo certainly wasn't and now Randy? Randy couldn't make her happy. She needed a guy who could challenge her, she needed a guy who would make her grow. Ben looked at himself in the dresser mirror.

'Fuck,' he said out loud.

He wanted to be that guy. He wanted to be the one to support her and cherish her and look after her but also push her and bring her out into the light. Ben ran a hand through his hair.

'It's just a fucking crush get over yourself,' he told his reflection. He looked at the note on the bottom of Randy's profile. The one where he had called Randy a prick and indicated that Rey didn't love him. Had she seen that note? Did she know the reason behind it? Pure jealousy had driven him to add it to Randy's profile.

'You don't deserve her,' he informed Randy's photograph.

'But I'm not sure I do either.'

Ben was still humming maneater on their way to the bakery the next day.

'I know what you're doing you know,' Rey muttered.

Ben shrugged and smirked at her. He had his sunglasses on again. She hated to admit it but he looked really good in them.

They arrived at the bakery and the owner, Amilyn Holdo, gave them both a warm welcome.

'Come on it!' she said cheerfully wiping her flour covered hands on her frilly apron.

'You must be Mr Solo, the big city reporter.'

'That's me,' Ben said.

Amilyn giggled like a schoolgirl and her pink hair bobbed wildly. Rey frowned at her.

Ami went back behind the counter and showed Rey the different cake toppers she had ready to be viewed.

'I think this one is a good you,' Amilyn said holding up a little plastic bride with dark brown hair.

'And maybe this one for Randy?' Ami suggested.

Rey took the figures from Amilyn and looked at them both in turn.

Ben stood behind her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. She tried hard to be unaffected by it and failed.

'Do you think you could add a little beanie hat to Randy's? Just doesn't look the same without it,' Ben said.

Amilyn fell into another giggling fit and Rey pursed her lips at her.

'You sure are funny, Mr Solo,' Ami praised him.

'Please call me Ben,' he replied.

Rey blazed with anger. Was he fucking flirting with Ami? Sure, she was pretty but she was the wrong side of forty and a double divorcee to boot! If he was going to flirt with anyone it should be her. Well not her because she was taken but certainly not Ami!

Rey turned swiftly to look at him.

What was his game?

He looked down at her, a picture of innocence.

_Wolf in sheep's clothing more like_, Rey thought to herself.

Ben took the figures from her hands.

'Now lets see here,' he said looking at both of them.

He put on a high pitched voice and moved the little figures over the counter so they were facing each other.

'Oh I love you so much Randy, I want to crush your heart into a million pieces!' he squeaked.

He crashed the two figures together as if they were fighting.

Then he put on Randy's voice, which Rey had to admit was a pretty good impression.

'Oooh that delicious pain is so good, can I have another mistress?'

Ami pressed her lips together. Ben looked at Rey with a smirk.

'You finished?' Rey asked.

'For now,' Ben replied.

'I weep for the state of modern journalism,'Rey said to Ami.

'These are my picks,' she said, handing the figures to Ami.

'Don't forget the beanie,' Ben interjected as they left.

Rey could hear Ami's tinkling laughter all the way down the street.

'Are you interested in her?' Rey asked Ben sharply.

'What do you mean?'

'You two were flirting up a storm back there.'

'I was just being nice, I thought you would appreciate the effort.'

'Don't flirt in front of me,' Rey ordered.

'What on earth do my romantic interests have to do with you?' Ben pressed.

'Nothing. They have nothing to do with me, I just don't want to see it right in front of my nose, okay?'

She blushed. This whole conversation was taking a ridiculous turn. She shouldn't have said anything. There was no good reason why she should care about who Ben flirted with other than the actual reason which was that she had a silly schoolgirl crush on him.

_Urgh_. This was so inconvenient.

She judged by the side smirk Ben gave her that he suspected the truth. She would have to work harder at hiding her real feelings from him.

Their next stop was the bridal shop. Rey looked dreamily at the dress in the window and Ben shifted uncomfortably behind her.

'Despite everything I have still not been married and I still deserve a killed dress,' Rey said with a sigh.

Ben agreed that Rey deserved to have anything she wanted, but the dress she had chosen was too simple for his taste and didn't accentuate her body or her beautiful shoulders. He shook his head. He needed to get over this idiotic crush.

He followed Rey into the shop. A short, elderly lady with a tight perm greeted them.

'Have you come to try on your dress, dear?' The woman asked Rey.

'Actually Mrs Lars, I've decided I want that one.'

Rey pointed excitedly to the dress in the window. Mrs Lars looked sceptical.

'Rey, that's £500.'

Rey grinned.

'I know and I have £500!'

'It's just a lot of money to spend on one of _your_ dresses, dear. After all, you never wear them for very long.'

Bens nostrils flared. Rey looked down at her floor.

'Maybe...maybe you're right,' she said in a small voice.

Mrs Lars smiled.

'I think that's wise, my dear.'

Suddenly Ben was right beside her, she looked up at him but he was staring directly at Mrs Lars.

'Mrs Lars, do you sell wedding dresses?' he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Mrs Lars nodded her head at the imposing man looking intently at her.

'Yes, I've been here twenty years.'

'Marvellous!' he exclaimed with a grin.

Mrs Lars smiles back with relief.

'One more question, if I may be so bold, is that dress in the window for sale?'

'It is.' Mrs Lars confirmed.

'That is excellent news!' Ben exclaimed.

'Okay let's try some visual communication now.'

He strode across the shop and stepped up onto the raised platform in the shop window, he plucked the mannequin from its stand and carried it under his arm with ease back to where Rey and Mrs Lars stood.

'We're buying this dress and anything else she wants,' he said firmly.

Mrs Lars' mouth fell open. She looked at Rey who just shrugged and stared at Ben adoringly.

'Very well,' Mrs Lars said and led them through to the changing area.

Ben read one of the vapid magazines from the dismay selection on offer as he sat in the most comfortable chair he had ever had the bad graces to sit in waiting for Rey to emerge from the dressing room.

Why on earth had he agreed to this? The more time he spent with her the more attached he became. Now he was going to be the first person to see her in her wedding dress? This was one of the worst fucking ideas he had ever had.

Rey came out. She stood on the little podium with three large mirrors surrounding her.

'Well?' she said holding her hands out to her sides.

Ben put down the magazine and looked at her. The dress was a simple cream colour, sleeveless, with a round neckline. It was tight fitting with a skirt that flared out slightly. Although Ben felt other dresses could do Rey more justice, he couldn't deny that she was a vision. There was no way he was going to let her know he felt that way.

'It works,' he said with a shrug picking the magazine back up and realising it was upside down.

Rey snorted as he turned the magazine the right way up.

'That's it? Come on. You have to give me more than that!' Rey coaxed.

'It's… fine.'

'Just fine?'

'Very… pretty.'

'Pretty...that's worse than fine.'

Ben sighed and stood up. He walked over to her, and from her position on the podium they were at eye level with each other.

'What do you want me to say? Do you want me to say that you're breathtaking? That you dazzle me, that you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?'

They looked at each other, breathing in unison.

'I do,' she whispered.

'Why?' he breathed.

'I… I don't know,' she admitted.

He leaned forward an inch and her lips tingled with anticipation.

'Are you done here? Oh, am I interrupting?' Mrs Lars walked into the room breaking the spell between them. Ben walked away from Rey.

'Yeah, we're done here,' Ben said before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben waited outside of the store for Rey. He shouldn't have done that. It looked bad. But he clearly wasn't the only one confused about their feelings. Whatever it was he was feeling, Rey felt it too.

Rey emerged from the shop and looked at him timidly.

'I'm sorry,' she said.

'I shouldn't have pushed you in there, you were just being nice and I shouldn't have forced you to compliment me. I guess it's just the insecure little girl in me.'

'Rey, you're beautiful. Everyone can see it. But I shouldn't be the one to tell you that.'

Rey nodded.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.'

'But I am.'

They walked along the pavement in silence.

Ben changed the subject.

'Why don't you tell me about the proposals?'

'Oh, okay. Well Matt was only 17 when he proposed. So it was something along the lines of "hey, so how about me and you, huh?" Very romantic.'

Ben laughed and Rey felt joyous as having been the one to elicit the sound from him.

'What about the ring?'

'Very small diamond on a silver band.'

Ben snorted.

'Hey! It was all he could afford!' Rey defended.

'And Kylo?' Ben enquired.

'Kylo proposed to me on Stage during one of his concerts,' Rey winced.

Ben shook his head and sighed.

'At the time, I thought it was amazing,' Rey said then she frowned.

'Apart from when he cut open his hand and wanted me to do the same so we could "bind ourselves" together forever. We had to spend the rest of the night in A&E and he needed ten stitches.'

Ben laughed so hard tears formed in his eyes.

'Stop it!' Rey reprimanded him lightly hitting him on the arm.

Ben ignored her.

'Dear God, thank goodness you didn't go through with the wedding he might have sacrificed a lamb in your honour!'

'You joke, but I was honestly worried that blood would feature prominently in his vows.'

'So what was the ring like?'

'What you would expect.'

'Large, red and black affair, garish as fuck?'

'Got it in one.'

'Okay, now tell me about Randy.'

Rey let out a shaky breath.

'Randy proposed during one of the school's football matches against a rival team. He had the kids hold up a banner saying "Rey will you marry me?" It was so sweet.'

'Somewhat manipulative though don't you think, using cute children to sway the jury in his favour?'

Rey rolled her eyes.

'You're just too cynical,' she shot at him.

'And maybe you're not cynical enough,' he shot back.

He stopped in his tracks and held out his hand towards her.

Rey panicked.

'What are you doing?' she asked in a trembling voice.

Ben laughed out loud.

'Calm down! I'm not fucking proposing to you. I just want to see the ring.'

'Oh,' Rey blushed and felt foolish. She held out her hand and Ben took it. She felt the rush of electricity again as he gently caressed her fingers. Her heart hammered in her chest and her mouth went dry.

'Just as I suspected,' Ben murmured.

'What?' Rey said the words barely a whisper on her lips.

Ben let go of her hand.

'It's a fucking monstrosity. Where do you even find a fucking football shaped ring?'

Rey sighed as Ben poured cold water all over the moment between them.

'He had it specially made,' Rey said holding out her hand and admiring the ring. Sure, it wasn't really to her taste but it was the thought that counts, wasn't it?

They started to walk again. Ben shook his head.

'None of these 'boys' know how to propose like a man,' he said.

Rey stopped walking and put her hands on her hips.

'Oh yeah? Well how would you do it Mr I'm amazing at everything?'

Ben stepped towards her and she had to tilt her chin up high to keep her eyes on him. He put a hand on her cheek and her heart stopped.

'Rey, you're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I know we'll have to take the good times with the bad and I know that at some point one of us or both of us will want to get out of this thing but I also know, with my whole heart, that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life.'

Ben pulled away and looked at her smugly.

'How was that?' he asked.

Rey swallowed hard.

'It ain't Shakespeare but I liked it,' she said.

They looked at each other. Rey was ashamed to admit that she would have given anything for him to grab her and kiss her senseless right there in the street. Instead, he put his hands firmly into his pockets and they kept walking.

'So is that how you proposed to your wife?' Rey asked gently.

Ben looked at her in surprise.

'Don't look so shocked, you have divorce written all over you.'

Ben shrugged.

'It was probably a proposal along the lines of Matt's,' he said with a snort.

Rey laughed.

'What went wrong between you?' she asked with genuine curiosity.

Ben looked thoughtful.

'You know, I honestly don't know. I don't think we've ever talked about it. It didn't help that she casually married my best friend about a year back.'

'Wow, that's gotta hurt.'

'Actually it didn't, they are good together and to tell the truth they're both my best friends.'

Rey looked at him with admiration.

'I'm very happy to hear that, I was worried you didn't have anyone.'

'You were worried about me?' Ben asked.

Rey blushed.

'Maybe just a little.'

'Are we becoming friends now?'

'Maybe just a little,' she said with a small smile.

Ben smiled back.

'So what's next on the list?' Ben asked.

Rey's eyes widened with realisation.

'Crap! We should have been at the church twenty minutes ago!'

'We better get a move on,' Ben said.

Ben led Rey to his car and they got in.

'So will Randy wear the beanie during the ceremony and will he flip it up in the air the moment the Reverend announces you bride and groom?' Ben asked as he started up the engine.

Rey rolled her eyes at him but looked worried as she gazed out of the window.

She made a mental note to make sure Randy knew the beanie was banned from the wedding.


	6. Chapter 6

'So, what are we doing here again?' Ben asked as they got out of the car.

'Randy asked the reverend if we could have another practice run before the actual wedding. To help me visualise.'

Ben let out an exasperated sound.

'Just sit and be quiet,' Rey ordered him.

'Where have you two been?' Randy asked as they ran into the church. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

'Sorry, we lost track of time.'

Randy looked at Ben suspiciously who stared challengingly back at him. Randy looked away first.

'Okay, well at least you are here now,' Randy said. He clapped his hands together.

'Let's get this show on the road!'

Rey and Rose went to the back of the church. Ben sat down in one of the pews. Randy stood at the front next to Reverend Tarkin.

'Shall we proceed?' The Reverend asked.

Randy nodded.

Tarkin signalled to the organ player to start. The wedding march echoed throughout the church.

Rose looked at Rey.

'Okay, now remember what Randy told you, be the ball! get the goal! Visualise the win!'

Rey put a hand over her mouth.

'Move your butt,' she ordered and Rose set off down the aisle glancing with interest at Ben as she passed by him.

Rey paced the floor, she felt sweaty and clammy. She held onto something nearby for support. What the hell was that? She looked down at the thick rope in her hands. She pulled it and went flying across the floor.

Ben frowned as he heard the church bell ring out, he turned around to see Rey swinging back and forth on the rope laughing hysterically. His heart contracted.

_Shit_.

'Honey, could you stop that please?' Randy called.

'Sanctuary, sanctuary,' Ben muttered. Rose shook as she fought to hold in her laughter. Randy glared at him.

Rey cleared her throat and let go of the rope.

She started to walk down the aisle taking steps that would have been more appropriate for a mouse than a human being.

Ben sighed loudly and removed his suit jacket.

'This is going to take all night,' he moaned.

Randy signalled for the music to stop. He walked down the aisle towards Rey.

'It's okay honey, you feel tense, right? You feel it? You just need to loosen up. I'm going to walk with you.'

He looked around and his eyes settled on Ben's. He walked towards him.

'Ben you stand at the front so she knows how far she has to come.'

Ben swallowed hard but did as he was asked. Rose raised her eyebrows at him from her seated position in the front row.

'So now you're the groom?' she asked.

'Apparently,' Ben replied in a strained voice.

Randy signalled for the music to start again. The ageing Reverend let out an irritated sound.

'I have dinner plans,' he muttered under his breath.

Randy stood behind Rey and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Now honey, visualise the goal. Talk me through what you see.'

Rey took a deep breath. She looked down at her feet.

'I'm the ball, I'm spiralling through the air,'

'Good, that's good,' Randy said encouragingly, rubbing her shoulders.

Rey exhaled slowly. She looked up. Her eyes settled on Ben's. Something inside of her clicked and all the fear fell away. There was nothing. No sounds, no people, no church. All she saw was Ben.

'I'm heading for the goal,' she said keeping her eyes on Ben's as she took a few big steps forward.

'That's my girl!' Randy said behind her.

Rey kept walking until she was facing Ben. She never took her eyes off him.

'And I land on the goal line,' she said looking into Ben's eyes.

Rose looked at Ben and then at Rey.

'Oh, no no no no…' she started to whisper.

'Perfect!' Randy shouted. He moved back into the aisle and held his hands up like an orchestrator.

'Then we'll say our vows, then you Reverend Tarkin, will say I can kiss the bride yadda, yadda, yadda…and then…'

Ben leaned forward and put a hand on Rey's cheek. He pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. Rey moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

'Noooo!' Rose called out and put her head in her hands.

Randy was frozen in place as he watched the scene unfold before him. Reverend Tarkin perked up. There was nothing he enjoyed more than messy drama.

Rey and Ben pulled away and looked at one another. Then they both laughed in disbelief. Rey put a hand to her lips and sighed. Ben looked at her with wonder reflected in his eyes.

Randy moved towards them.

'What the hell was that?' he asked.

Rey looked at him.

'I don't know,' she said honestly.

'How long has this been going on?' he demanded.

'About a minute,' Rey said.

'A lot longer for me,' Ben murmured looking at her in a way that made her ache.

'Really?' she asked, her words mixed with a gentle sigh.

'What do you expect me to do about this?' Randy boomed.

Ben looked at him.

'It's time to gracefully step aside, Randy,' he said with a smirk.

Randy's fist connected with Ben's jaw. Ben took a step back and laughed as he rubbed at the sore spot where Randy had hit him.

'You just moved up in my estimation,' Ben said.

Randy turned on his heel and left the church. Rey glared at Ben.

'Randy Wait!' she shouted running after him. Ben followed her out.

'Randy I'm sorry, it just happened! At least I backed out before the wedding this time. That's progress! That's all you!'

Randy didn't say anything. He just got into his car and drove off. Rose joined Rey.

'Well this is an unexpected turn of events,' she said.

Rey just sighed.

'I'll leave you two alone,' Rose murmured before heading to her vehicle.

Rey turned around and saw Ben standing on the church porch with his arms folded over his chest. His eyes ran over her.

'This is such a mess,' she said.

'It doesn't have to be,' Ben murmured.

She gravitated towards him, pulled by a force she didn't fully understand but couldn't ignore.

'What happened back there?' Ben asked.

'I don't know, I don't even want to talk about it,' Rey said, giving him a loaded look. Ben picked up on her signals. He was on her before she even had time to breath. His hands in her hair, on her face, cradling her neck, pulling her closer and closer. Rey moaned against his lips. Had kissing ever left like this before? No. Never. She felt as if she could lose herself in his kisses, she felt as if time would stop for his lips.

'Wait,' he murmured and she complained trying to reconnect their lips just as hard as he was trying to pull them apart.

'As much as I want to continue this, we need to talk right now,' he panted.

He moved her an arm's length away and took a steadying breath.

He looked at her.

'Do you think maybe…' he said then trailed off.

'What?' Rey asked.

'Well you do have a dress…' he said.

'And the church...' Rey continued.

'And a wedding date…' Ben suggested.

Rey's heart sped up.

'Are you asking me to…'

'You know what I'm asking you,' Ben said.

He ran a hand through his hair.

'You do have to go down the aisle with someone, someone who you love and who loves you back,' he said gruffly.

Had he just said that he loved her and that she loved him? Did she love Ben? She searched through her feelings. Yes. She did.

Rey bit her lip. She imagined marrying Ben. She imagined them riding away into the sunset on a beautiful chestnut mare. Her arms wrapped tightly around Ben's waist. She looked so happy.

'Yes,' she said.

'What?' Ben asked in disbelief.

'Yes, I want to marry you, Ben Solo.'

Heading back to the hotel in the car was torture. All they wanted to do was rip each other's clothes off but they were patient even if Ben did break the speed limit somewhat. Beaumont gave them a sad look as they went up the stairs hand in hand.

You're breaking hearts all over the place today,' Ben murmured.

'Shut up,' Rey said as they reached his door and she pressed herself against him, kissing him roughly.

Ben managed to open the door without breaking the kiss and they stumbled into the room in fits of laughter.

Clothing was shed in an instant, they didn't want to waste another moment of their time together.

Ben pressed soft kisses all over her body. He murmured how she had been driving him wild for days as he dragged his lips over her skin.

'You in those sunglasses almost sent me over the edge,' she confessed.

'That little sundress you wore the other day, almost ended me,' Ben replied.

'Your hair,' she said as she arched under his lips.

'Your eyes,' he uttered back as he kissed her breasts.

'Your voice,' she moaned as he lowered his hand between her thighs.

'Your everything,' he breathed as he moved his fingers lower and dipped inside of her.

She called out, grasping at his hair, holding his mouth against hers.

'Don't stop,' she whispered.

'Never,' he replied.

It didn't take long for her orgasm to engulf her. Soft waves of pleasure trembled through her and she wrapped her arms around him. Anchoring herself to his strong frame.

When she returned to reality, she looked into his soft, open eyes.

'I love you, Ben.'

'I love you, Rey.'

He kissed her and moved over her. Reaching into the bedside drawer he pulled out a condom and slipped it on with ease.

He was big. Really big. Rey bit her lip in anticipation as she thought about him entering her, then a spike of jealousy formed in her gut.

'Why do you have condoms in there?' she demanded.

Ben laughed.

'Wishful thinking,' he said dipping down to suckle at her chest once more.

'Better be me you were wishing for,' she whimpered as her eyes fluttered shut.

'You're all I've thought about, every second of every day since that first moment I saw you,' Ben confessed as he thrust inside her.

'I hated you,' she hissed as he filled her.

'I hated you back,' he grunted as he moved in deliciously slow strokes.

He looked down at her with unguarded eyes.

'You got under my skin and now you're a part of me,' he growled as his movements intensified.

'You know me better than anyone,' she whispered, hitching her legs around his waist, drawing him closer.

'This is real,' he murmured as he buried his head in her hair

'This is love,' she called out as he broke apart around her.


	7. Chapter 7

'Oh my god!' Rose said as Rey announced the news in the salon the next morning.

'I know,' Rey said.

'Well I like him,' Rose offered. Rey smiled at her gratefully.

Rey's grandmother looked up for her knitting.

'I've only seen him from behind so far, but I like what I see!'

'Granny!' Rey admonished.

'Well I do!' Maz insisted and returned to her knitting.

'I think this is the one,' Rose said.

'I think so too,' Rey agreed excitedly.

The phone rang and Rose answered it.

Rose's, how may I help you?' She grinned at Rey.

'It's for you,' she said holding out the receiver. Rey took it from her.

'Hey,' she said.

'Hey back,' Ben replied.

'Where are you?' She asked.

'Just out for a walk. Wow.'

'What?'

'I see the most beautiful girl.'

Rey looked out of the window and saw Ben on his mobile looking at her from across the street. She grinned so hard her cheeks hurt. She hung up the phone.

'I'll see you later,' she called out as she left the salon. Rey ran across the road and bounded into Ben's arms.

'I missed you,' he said into her shoulder.

She giggled.

'It's been about an hour since I left you.'

'I missed you all the same.'

They walked hand in hand down the street.

'What will we do after the wedding, Ben?'

'I figured I would move out here.'

'Really?' Rey said.

'Yeah, I feel inspired here. I think I'm going to try and write that book I've always talked about but never got around to.'

'I think that's a fantastic idea.'

Ben brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

'Come back to the hotel with me,' he said, with a sultry look.

She was powerless to resist.

Later Ben made a call to the only two people he wanted at his wedding.

'It's good to hear from you, Ben,' Jyn said as she answered her mobile.

'It's good to hear your voice, Jyn.'

'So, what's up?'

'I'm getting married.'

'What?'

'I'm getting married and I would like you and Cass to be there.'

'Start from the beginning,' Jyn said.

Ben chuckled.

'Okay, so remember that article I wrote…'

Ben laid out the story in its entirety.

Jyn was silent.

'Say something,' Ben said.

'I'm...I'm just stunned but I'm happy for you, Ben. Truly I am and of course we'll be there. When is the wedding?'

'In 37 hours.'

'Of course, it is. We'll be there.'

'Thank you, Jyn. Also, ahhh, I wanted to say that I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'For what happened between me and you. I know now I've been in denial about the part I played in the breakdown of our marriage and I want you to know I'm sorry.'

'I'm sorry too,' Jyn said gently.

She heard Ben sigh.

'This, this girl is really important to you, isn't she?'

'Yes, she is.'

'We'll see you tomorrow morning bright and early, oh and Ben?

'Yeah?'

'I'll have a car waiting out the back of the church for you just in case she decides to run.'

The day of the wedding arrived. Ben and Rey had spent the night separately.

Rey woke up with a knot in her chest. The same knot she had felt on every other one of her almost wedding days. She shook the thought away. This was Ben. He was the one. This was just normal jitters.

Rose came over and helped her get ready but everything felt wrong. By the time they arrived at the church Rey was shaking all over.

Rose squeezed her arm.

'You don't have to do this,' she whispered.

But Rey wanted to. She desperately wanted to be married to Ben. So, she smiled and pretended everything was fine.

'I'm just cold,' she lied.

They went into the church and Rose walked down the aisle first. Rey took some deep breaths. She saw Ben and he smiled at her. She suddenly felt calm and ready. Relief spread through her.

In the pews, Amilyn pulled out a disposable camera and took a quick snap. The lens flare temporarily obscured Ben's vision. He blinked and looked away from Rey.

Cold dread instantly spread through her, she frowned and started to back up.

'She's running!' someone shouted.

Ben looked up in terror.

'Rey, no!' he shouted as she sprinted for the doors.

'Lock them!' Ben shouted.

Two men jumped up out of the pews and slammed the doors shut just as Rey reached them. She looked around desperately as Ben started down the aisle towards her. She mouthed I'm sorry as she headed for a side door. Escaping out into the air, Rey took a deep breath. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, throwing down her bouquet and veil away and slipping out of her high heeled shoes.

Ben chased after her and he would have caught up with her had Kylo not been driving past at that exact moment. Rey flagged him down and got into the passenger seat.

'Drive!' she yelled at him and they sped off leaving Ben looking helplessly after them in the middle of the road.

Kylo took Rey to a hotel outside of town at her request. He stayed because she asked him too and held her while she cried for two hours straight.

'What's wrong with me?' she sobbed.

'Nothing,' Kylo insisted.

'I'm crazy.'

'No, you're not.'

'Then why do I keep doing this?'

'Rey, your parents left you, Kenobi's never really been a father to you, is it any wonder you have commitment issues?'

Rey blinked up at Kylo.

'Have you always been this intelligent?' she asked.

Kylo laughed.

'Yes, you were just too dumb to notice.'

'I'm sorry about what I did to you, Kylo.'

'Hey, it's okay. It's all in the past now. In fact, I met someone. Her name is Shira and I think she might be the one.'

Rey gave Kylo a watery smile.

'That's great I'm happy for you.'

She sighed.

'Now if I could just figure out why I keep picking the wrong guys.'

'Rey, are you sure Ben is wrong for you?'

'What do you mean?'

'Did you cry like this after you ran out on our wedding?'

'No,' Rey confessed.

Kylo smiled.

'I think that's your answer.'

'But I'm so screwed up, he deserves better.'

'Well get unscrewed up and then go get him.'

Rey smiled at Kylo, then leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

'I never deserved you,' she said between sobs.

'Yes, you did, but it doesn't matter now.'

'Do you really think there's still a chance he'll have me?' Rey asked.

'If you're quick,' Kylo replied, kissing her forehead and getting up to leave.

'Get some sleep.'

'I will, thank you, Kylo.'

'Anytime, baby girl,' he said using the pet name he always called her when they were together.

'Anytime.'

Ben returned to London. He didn't try to contact Rey again.

Out of sympathy, Jyn let him have his old job back and he was eternally grateful for the distraction it awarded him.

His heart ached and his soul pined for her. Alcohol helped to dull the pain, but Ben was no fool, he knew it was just a temporary fix. He knew his heart would long for her until his bones were nothing but dust.

He took long walks in the evening and thought about her. He tried so hard to forget but her image was burned into his mind. He realised there was no forgetting Rey now. She would always be a part of him.

Two weeks later, after one of these walks, Ben entered his apartment and his heart swelled when he sat Rey sitting on his couch with his cat Vader curled up on her knee. He checked himself. This girl wasn't to be trusted. He had to keep his guard up.

'I assume that my doorman is now also one of your many admirers,' Ben said dryly.

Rey's heart contracted. He was still mad.

'You could make breaking and entering into a new career,' he said coldly.

'I'm just making friends with your cat,' Rey said.

'Yeah well, Vader has always been a bit of a traitor,' Ben glared at his jet-black companion.

Vader meowed and rubbed his head against Rey's hand.

'So, you're still angry about what happened,' Rey said.

Ben walked past her to the kitchen and started angrily tidying away dishes. She winced as he clashed the plates against each other.

Rey sighed and stood up.

'Ben you knew who I really was.'

'Didn't help did it?' he said angrily.

'I didn't,' Rey said.

'What?'

'I didn't know who I was, I had to find that out before we could…' she trailed off.

Ben came towards her.

'Why didn't you just tell me that?'

'I didn't know. I had no idea how lost I was. I've spent this time learning who I really am. This is what I've found out. I don't want to work in a hardware store anymore, I want to build and sell my own products, I don't want a big fancy wedding, and I hate all types of coffee. It's disgusting! And I want you Ben Solo. I want you so very badly.'

Ben smiled down at her. He leaned in to kiss her but she pressed a finger to his lips.

'Hold on there's more,' she walked across the room and picked up a box.

'These are for you,' she said handing the cardboard rectangle to Ben.

He opened it.

'Used trainers?' he said questioningly.

'I'm handing in my running shoes... to you,' Rey said with a smile.

Ben swallowed hard.

'This is serious,' he said.

Rey nodded.

'And there's more, would you sit down?' she asked.

Ben sat and watched in stunned silence as Rey got down on one knee in front of him.

'Ben, you're the most amazing man I've ever met and I know we'll have to take the good times with the bad and I know that at some point one of us or both of us will want to get out of this thing but I also know, with my whole heart, that if I don't ask you to be mine, I'll regret it for the rest of my life.'

Ben felt tears prick his eyes as Rey let out a shaky breath.

'Ben Solo, will you marry me?'

'Yes, I'll marry you, Rey Johnson.'

She jumped into his lap and kissed him. Ben was the first to reluctantly pull away.

'Okay, down to business. You're a flight risk. I gotta lock this date in fast. How does a midweek wedding this week sound?' Ben asked.

Rey laughed.

'Sounds perfect.'

'Good. I'm not going to let you out of my sight until then,' he murmured, kissing her again.

'I'm not going anywhere,' Rey uttered against his lips.

On a blustery Wednesday afternoon, Rey Johnson and Ben Solo were married on a secluded hilltop surrounded by a dense forest near Rey's hometown.

Rose Tico- Hux, Armitage Hux, Jyn Andor and Cassian Andor were the only attendees apart from the surly Reverend Tarkin.

Rey wore a white silk dress with beaded detail straps, that flowed over her curves and trailed the floor behind her.

There was no fear, anxiety, or apprehension of any kind in her heart. This was real. She loved Ben Solo with everything she had and she knew with unwavering certainty, they would be together forever.

When the Reverend confirmed they were husband and wife, they kissed passionately and Hux discreetly handed Rose a twenty-pound note.

Later, in the honeymoon suite at the only hotel in Alfriston, Rey and Ben lay tangled together, naked and perspiring, after many hours of vigorous consummation.

'Wow,' Rey whispered.

'I never believed in soulmates until now,' Ben murmured.

Rey beamed up at him.

'Promise me something, wife,' Ben said looking at her lovingly.

'Anything, husband,' she purred back.

'From now on, if you need to run away, we do it together,' he said leaning close to kiss her gently.

Rey smiled and put her forehead against his.

'From now on, the only running I'll ever do, is straight into your arms, Ben Solo.'

The End


End file.
